Daughter Of Sound
by MistyXLeo
Summary: click the blue letters that say 'Daughter Of Sound'. yes i'm talking to you. click it and read the story. you know you want to!
1. prologue

A/n: Alright before we get any farther in the story I want ya'll to know that this is an ocxoc fanfic. So yes, that means the main character is an oc or Mary sue or what ever you want to call her. This story will take place around four years before naruto becomes a genin. Yes they will appear in the story but only as little eight year olds. All right with out further ado here is the prologue. I don't own Naruto! Which is a sham but I plan on creating something just as much of a hit before I die.

"speech"

'thought'

**gurr type talking **

**Prologue**

It was a beautiful day in the village hidden in the leaves, konoha. The village, villagers were all out and about going along there day minding there own business. The small village seemed to be in a joyous mood as the birds sang their mid morning song in the slightly swaying trees. However in a little building slightly off to the side there was an air that seemed to be full off uneasiness, nervousness, and of course excitement. There was only one reason why a building such as the academy would be surrounded by an air with such a mixture of emotions. Final exams yes, I said final exams which is the time of the year when all of the last year academy student start to get excited about becoming genins. The students have all studied and reviewed many a time by themselves and with a teacher. Now on this fine sunny day the nervous students are all in deep thought as they try to work on there written part of there exam. However there is one person, a girl, who is looking out the window with a distant look on her flawless face. Her brilliant blue eyes watched as a nearby blue jay made its nest in the large Oak tree. By now several other people had finished and flipped there papers over just like the brilliant blue eye girl had and were now looking aimlessly around the class room. The girls seemed to be around twelve. She wore a simple blue polo sleeveless like shirt that had a white line going down on both sides of her shirt. She also had on white shorts and her ninja sandals. The young girl had black silky hair that was in two pick tails that reached her lower back. The girl was a little on the small size for her age but was well developed for a girl her age and she concealed it well with chest binds that could not be seen. The only piece of jewelry she wore was a set of butterfly earring that was red on top and white on bottom. The girl continued to look outside with eyes that held timid ness but confident in them too. By this time the last student had finished their test and the teacher was about to speak.

"Alright students please pass your papers in and then get in abc order by the wall for the second part of the exam." Said a tall brown haired man with a scare going across the bridge of his nose. As he said that there were several "yes Iruka sensei"'s as the class got up and went to the front of the room to turn in there papers then lined up against the side wall. Their in the front of the line was our shy little black haired girl. She was looking down at her feet which caused her bangs to fall in her face instead of framing it. As they waited for the second part of the exam the students chatted among themselves but the little black haired girl fidgeted nervously since she was at the very front of the line. The man know as Iruka cleared his throat and managed to get the class's attention.

"Alright students we will begin the second part of the exam now." He said as all the students quieted down so they could hear him speak.

"Misty Aries please come into the testing room." At the mention of her name the little black haired girl's head shot up and nodded silently as she followed the taller man out. As she left she heard three encouraging cheers coming from a tall blonde haired girl, a spiky red head boy and a tall green haired boy who were in different parts of the line. Misty smiled as she looked back at her life long friends "I will do my best." Said the frail, serene but strong voice of the blue eyed girl. Misty followed Iruka out and into a new room that had the words "testing" written on a sheet of paper taped to the door. Iruka opened the door and showed misty in. In the room was a desk that had a man with silver hair and in a regular chunnin uniform like Iruka with his forehead protector in a bandana style. Next to him was a pill of forehead protectors. Misty was now standing in front of the desk were the two chunnin's sat.

"Alright misty in order to pass the exam all you have to do is create three shadow clones of yourself. If you can not you will fail the graduation exam." Misty nodded in understanding. 'ok. Shadow clone jutsu, this will be easy.' she thought as a new light glowed in her eyes as she performed the hand signs.

"Shadow clone no jutsu." Misty shouted as a puff of smoke surrounded her but soon disappeared revealing three misty's all mirroring each other.

"Congratulations Misty, you have now graduated from the academy." Iruka said as he handed Misty her leaf village forehead protector. Misty smiled excitedly as she tied her headband proudly around her left arm.

"Thank you Iruka sensei!" she said as she hugged him happily. "No. you shouldn't thank me you should thank yourself for paying attention in class and maybe thank that lazy guardian of yours for training you so well." Iruka said as he rubbed the back of his head smiling.

"Right." Misty said as she smiled back and walked out the door back to the class room where the rest of the students were.


	2. Sad Congratulation

**A/N: Here is ch 1 I hope ya like it. Please read and review.**

**Chapter: 1 Sad Congratulation**

Misty sat at her desk staring at her left arm in a sort of a daze. It was only 10 and almost everyone had gone to take the test. Only the x-z students hadn't taken the test yet, which consist of about four students. Misty watched as another student walked off into the hall. Now there were only three students left. Misty knew two of the three students that were in the line. Her best friend, Dia Yamanaka, was in the middle of those who were left. She seemed to be a little frustrated since she couldn't get the boy in front of her attention, and she was clearly getting a little aggravated with all the glares the other girls were sending her. Misty thought it was pretty comical to see all the girls swoon over the guy at first but now they were just annoying. But misty wouldn't let their annoying high pick voices ruin her big day. Their was no way she was going to let them.

"Um Aries I'm sure you have a good reason but why are you glaring holes in the back of that kids head" said a slightly amused voice.

"Huh? Oh sorry I didn't notice I was glaring." Misty said as she looked over to see a red haired boy smirking at her with amusement written all over his face.

"Apparently. You looked like you were in deep thought again." He said as his eyes held curiosity

"Ya I guess I was. I was just watch Dia; she seems a little flustered, Sonomi." Sonomi diverted his attention back to the line and smirked as he saw what was happening.

"Well I can't say I blame her after all she isn't use to being ignored buy a guy let alone a hot one like Yagizawa." He smirked as he pointed at the blue haired boy who was going into the hall.

"Yeah I guess she'll have to get use to it wont she" misty said as she traced her headband's symbol with her finger.

"Hey Aries are you alright? You have been tracing your headband ever since I came over here." Sonomi asked as his orangey gold eyes flashed slight concern.

"Huh. Yeah I'm fine Sono I just can't believe we are ninjas now you know." Misty said as she watch Dia walk out into the hall way.

"What, seriously?! I say it's about time we all became ninja! Finally all of our hard work is paying off!" he yelled as a fire lit in his eyes as he pointed to his head band around his neck.

"Oi Sono-baka you woke me up and I was trying to get some of my charka back by sleeping and now you woke me up." Said a groggy green haired boy, as he yawned.

"Woke you up?! How can you even be sleeping at a time like this?! Sheesh I didn't think you had that little of charka reserves." Sonomi said as misty giggled as the two boys started to glare. Bystanders now were starting to watch and they could actually see electricity going in between the boys.

"HEY YOU IDIOTS I WAS ONLY GONE FOR 5 MINUTES AND YOU ARE ALL READY FIGHTING!" said a rather pissed off blonde. Before anyone knows what was going on the angry blonde shoved the two boy's faces together and they were both in a lip lock with each other. The class was in a manger uproar as the boys pulled back and started coughing everywhere in discuses.

"Dia what was that for?!" Sora said as he face turned the same color as his hair.

"Yeah Yamanaka what the hell was that for?!" Sonomi yelled as he turned red with rage.

"Hahahahahahahahaha that was so funny I can't believe it worked right misty?!" Dia said as she rapped her arms around her stomach as she laughed even harder.

"Hahahahaha." Was all misty could say as her eyes started to water from all of the laughing. Just then both of the sensei's came back in and the student continued to laugh.

"Excuse me…. Excuse me…QUIET!" yelled there sensei and the hole class quieted down and stared at there usually calm sensei who had just yelled.

"Good. Now as of today you are no longer students but genin the lowest of the ninja rank but never the less ninjas. Tomorrow come back to this class room so you can be put on teams with your new sensei." As Iruka continued to talk about tomorrows events misty was thinking about how she would celebrate the evening. 'I hope father isn't on a mission again I really want to go out celebrating with him since all of my friends will be with there family celebrating.' Misty though with a heavy sigh.

"Congratulations to all of you who passed. You are dismissed." When that was said all of the students were running for the door.

**Outside**

"What are you guys going to do to celebrate graduation?" misty asked no one in particular as she walked beside her friends out into the court yard.

"We're probably go out to dinner at that new restaurant by the book store to celebrateyawn" Sora lee said with his hands behind his head.

"Ya we are probably going to go to some fancy restaurant for dinner tonight, Aries." Sonomi said smiling as he started to play with his lighter.

"Really you guy are all going out to eat? I'm staying home so I can eat one of my moms famous dessert besides Ino would throw a fit if we went back to my favorite restaurant again." Dia laughed as she remembered the last dinner out with her little sister.

"What are you doing tonight to celebrate misty?" Dia asked smiling.

"Well I…."she started but was cut off.

"Yeah misty what are you going to do when you get home? Oh I know I bet you won't do anything because you don't have a family to celebrate with Hahahahaha!" laughed a girl with malice clear in her voice.

"Hey shout your trap you whore she wasn't talking to you!" Dia spat angrily as she glared daggers at the purple haired girl.

"Yeah besides misty has a father so you don't know what you are talking about Kimura!" Sonomi yelled as he stepped in front of misty who was staring down at her feet.

"Yeah right! That jonin isn't her real father he was only assigned to her to look after her because no one wanted to adopt her!" she said with hatred burning in her eyes. A stunned silence fell over the group of kids. All stared in shock at misty who was shaking.

"Oh is the little baby crying because she knows no one will ever love her?" the tall purple haired girl said in a mocking tone.

"Shut up." Misty said barley audible as a she clenched her knuckles.

"What was that you said? I couldn't hear you mind speaking up?" she said even more tauntingly.

Misty stopped shaking as she unnoticeably reached her hand into her back pouch and grabbed something with sharp edges.

" I SAID SHUT UP YOU DON'T HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT IT FEELS LIKE SO JUST SHUT UP!" misty shouted as she released three shurikens flying strait at the shocked girl. But Kimura quickly recover and managed to move her arms up to protect her face. Before she knew it she was laying one the ground screaming in pain with her hair cut on the sides and a shuriken lodged in the center of her arm exactly were her head would have been. The last thing she saw was several concerned villages circling around her and the retreating figure of misty as she ran away.

All misty could hear now were her feet beating against the roof tops as she ran to…. anywhere. She refused to cry in front of that girl but now she was letting all of her tears flow freely as she ran from roof to roof. Misty had lost track of how long she had been running since she was so preoccupied with her thoughts. When she finally stopped she noticed she was in front of a large house in what seemed to be a deserted area of town since there was no one around.

'What, were am I? I know this place it is so familiar but ….." misty stopped her train of though once she cough site of the symbol on the large house in front of her.

"Uchiha." She said as a knot started to form in her throat. She stood there wide eyed as her tears continued to flow from her eyes. She stood there until some one said here name.

"Misty? Misty why are you crying?" said a deep voice. Misty turned around to face the source of the voice that had said her name only to see a young boy around the age of eight with black hair that stuck out in the back and he was in all black. "Misty?" he asked again in a young and concerned little voice.

"It's nothing Sasuke. I'm just having a bad day." Misty said as she whipped away her tears with her hands. Sasuke stared indifferently at her not believing her at all.

"sigh I don't want to talk about it Sasuke I'm not in the mood." Misty said as she ran her hands through her hair tiredly. Sasuke continued to stare but not at misty but at her arm her left arm.

"Huh? Oh this is what you're staring at hmm…." She asked as she pointed to her head band and he nodded.

"You're a ninja now?" Sasuke asked with slight excitement.

"Yep! Can you believe it I'm finally a ninja. I passed the test with flying colors. Cool huh?" misty said smiling as she flexed her left arm. All he could do was nod in agreement as he stood there staring in amazement. But all of a sudden he blushed and looked down.

"Huh what's wrong Sasuke?" misty asked as she knelt down next to him.

"Nothing… I was just wondering if…" he stopped and blushed harder as he looked at the floor.

"Yes?" she said edging him on to finish his question.

"If I…. could try on your head band?" misty stared at him for a moment as he shifted slightly under her gaze.

"Ok." She said simply.

What?" He asked as his head shot up surprised.

"Ok, but only on one condition, you stop wearing all black and cut your hair." She said simply

"No." He answered slightly glaring at her.

"Fine you only have to stop wearing black." Misty sighed in a fake defeat.

"….Fine." Sasuke said as he pouted lightly. Misty smiled as she took off her head band and helped tie it around Sasuke's head. After she was done she stepped back and looked at him.

"Well Sasuke all I got to say is that the day you get yours I hope it will fit." Misty said giggling as Sasuke glared at her.

"When I get mine I will become powerful and lead my own squad of ninjas." He said as he puffed out his chest proudly. At this misty busted out laughing and Sasuke glared at her again.

"Sasuke I bet you in up on a team with an idiot as your rival and a girl that is just another one of your fan girls." She said laughing even harder. Sasuke turned red glaring even harder.

"Hahahaha Sasuke stop with the glaring your only eight. Eight year olds glaring at me is funny not threatening." Misty said as she reached over and took off her head band that was around his head and put it back on her arm.

"Well Sasuke I got to be going I had fun talking with you but I got to go." She said as she got up and started to walk to the entrance of the Uchiha district.

"Bye" was all Sasuke said.

Misty after leaving Sasuke had wondered around the village until she found her house. Her house wasn't all that big or fancy. It was just a simple three roomed building that had one and a half baths and on big kitchen/living room in it. Her house was a little ways off from the village only about a 10 minute walk. Her house was surrounded by an iron gate and out side the Iron Gate was a large forest and a small training field were her father figure taught her new jutsu or simple attacks.

However inside the gates was her small simple white house that was surrounded by a sea of flowers which misty planted for her and her fathers enjoyment even know he rarely had the time to since he was an ANBU. Misty walked into her house and put all of her things by the front door. She took off her shoes and walked in to the kitchen and grabbed a quick early dinner. After she finished she walked into her room. Her room walls were covered with pictures. They were pictures of her friends, her classmates, the hokage, pictures of herself, her past crush, and of course a picture of her and her father figure. Misty grabbed some cloths and went in to the bathroom that connected hers and her father room together. She took a quick shower and dressed in a big tidied shirt and a pair of leggings. She went back into her room and looked at the clock.

"6: 53…. I guess I better go write father a note about what happened today." She sighed as she walked over to the kitchen table and grabbed a note pad. After she was done writing she went in to her room. "I guess I should go to bed early tonight since father probably won't get home till late." She yawned as she turned off the light and crawled into bed with her head band lying neatly on her bed stand along with her ninja pouch that was missing three shurikens.

Later that night the front door opened and a man with a white animal mask stepped in and turned on the light. He looked around and noticed the other set of shoes by the front door which he had just come through. He took off his white mask and extra clothing and set it on the near by couch. The man was tall and lean, just like an ANBU should be. He looked around again with his one visible eye and spotted the note on the table. He walked over to it and read it a loud.

"Dear father,

I am happy to tell you that I have passed the exam and am now a genin a real ninja. I knew you would be late coming home tonight and you don't have to make it up to me. I have put some dinner in the fridge for you so all you have to do is warm it up. Today was mostly an ok day but you might receive a call from the Kimura's demanding you pay their daughters hospital bill but don't worry I have disconnected the phone line all ready. I am going to bed early tonight so I will be well rested for tomorrow after all we are getting assigned to our teams.

Love your one and only daughter,

Misty Aries Hatake

Ps: I will explain everything later…. Maybe."

The silver haired man sighed at the thought of having another 'talk' with his adopted daughter about things like this. He walked over to his daughter's room and opened the door. Some of the light pored into the room and cause him to cast a shadow on his sleeping daughter. He stood there watching as she lay there with her hair framing her face as she slept peacefully. He walked over to her and bent down. He lowered his mask and kissed her on the forehead. "Good night my little angel and congratulations on becoming a genin, but the hardest part is yet to come." He said as he pulled up his mask and went into the kitchen to eat his frozen dinner.


	3. Teamed up

**Please read and review**

**Chapter:2 Teamed up**

Misty woke up at the sound of an alarm clock slamming against the other side of her wall. She sighed just like she did every morning and sat up in bed. "Well I guess father is awake?" she said as she headed into her bath room and began her morning routine. The wall clock read 7:20 as she walked into her kitchen to see drinking his coffee and reading another mission scrolls. "Morning father you are up early are you trying to be late for only an hour today?" misty asked as she walked over to the cabinet and grabbed an ANBU mre, then took her seat next to the silver haired man. "Nah I'm already two hours late. How about you? You are up pretty early too." He asked while raising an eyebrow. "I decided to get up early and go for a walk before going to school so I wont be so nervous when I meet my new team and sensei." She said as she opened and pored water into her oatmeal. "Is that right or are you trying to avoid a certain blonde haired girl that shows up here every morning?" Misty blushed as she raised her hands in defense. "What avoid? Me no no no I would never do that!" she said with a short nervous laugh. "You know I can tell when you're lying right?" he asked as misty sweat dropped. But before she could answer there was a loud knock on the door. misty quickly jumped up to her feet and walked silently over to the front door while her father figure pulled up his mask. Misty walked noiselessly over to the door and stood right behind it as she took out a kunai. She nodded to her father and he spoke. "Come in." at that three figures busted through the door but before they knew it misty had a kunai up against the leader throat. "State your name and business." Misty said coldly as the masked man stood there shocked. "I am ANBU member Ixia. I am here looking for lazy ass our team leader. I was told he lived here." He said with fear clear in his voice.

"Ok that is enough Misty, go back to eating your breakfast while I talk to them." He said as he walked over to her casually. "Ahhh but daddy I wanted to play with them a little longer." She said childishly as she held up the kunai up while her eyes flashed evilly. "I know love, but you're going to have to play with them later ok?" Kakashi said with a playful wink. "Ok…" she said pouting playfully as she went back to eating her breakfast. "Sheez Kakashi what kinda things are you teaching that kid? I was actually scared when I heard her." Iria said as he rubbed the back of his neck as the other members sweat dropped. "Oh she is just playing; this is nothing when she is actually mad." Kakashi said laughing lightly as they sweat dropped. Misty sat at the table listening in on her father conversation even now she looked like she was oblivious to the whole world as she ate her mre/breakfast. All misty had understood from there conversation was that they were mad at him for not showing up and that they were assigned to another A ranked mission. There mission didn't sound too hard though it was just to deliver some scrolls to the new nation that sprouted up just recently. 'What an easy mission, going to the sound village, just to get their Kage to sign a few papers. I could do that!' Misty thought as she packed her stuff and headed to the door. "Bye father I will see you when you come back from your mission. Remember bring me a souvenir back from the Sound I'm really curious about what they have there!" misty said as she ran out the door. "How does she know we are going to the sound?!" Iria yelled as she left.

Misty hummed peacefully as she walked down one of the over grown back roads that led to the village. She strolled down the path letting her mind wonder freely. 'Today is a great day so peaceful and warm. I wish father didn't have to leave again though he is always away on missions. Oh well I guess he can't help it since he is an ANBU. Well I wonder what I should do today after getting to know my new team mates. Hmm … I know I should go shopping and try to find some new clothes after all I have been wearing this same style of cloths since before…. _he_ left.' The air around her changed almost immediately from happy go lucky to sad and regretful.

**Flash back**

"Look……, at what I found!" said a younger version of misty at around the age of nine.

"What is it?" said a deep, serious but content male voice asked. Little misty laughed innocently as she pointed to an outfit in the store window.

"Isn't it adorable ……?" he looked up at the outfit and a frown quickly spread across his flawless face.

"Misty don't you think it is a little too old for you?" he asked while folding his arms across his well formed torso. Misty's blue orbs looked back at the outfit in the window. It was a tube top and an extremely short skirt with some beads on it.

"Well I guess it is." Misty said looking back at her tall long black haired friend as innocence shinned through them.

"How about a different outfit like the one over there." He said pointing to the store next door's outfit. Misty dragged him with her as she came to the window to see a blue little dress with white lines going down the sides. Little misty eyes sparkled "I love it ……!" he smiled at her as he bent down and lightly kissed her on the cheek. Misty little self blushed lightly and the people on the streets stared in complete and total shock.

**End** **flash** **back**

Misty heaved a heavy sigh at the memory of her long lost friend. She continued walking down the dirt road only to see a man only a few yards away. Misty quickened her pace at the sight of the white robes. "Lord Hokage!" misty yelled as she ran up to the man giggling. The old man turned around and found a pair of slender arms wrapped around his waste.

"Oh good morning Misty didn't expect to see you out here." He said as he returned the hug.

"Well I was just out for an early walk just trying to get rid of all of my nervousness." Misty said smiling.

"Ah yes, today is the day you get placed on teams. Am I right?" he asked while laughing.

"Yep today is the day and I hope I get put on a team with one of my friends." She said as she looked up into the sky.

"Well you won't know until it happens, it is just one of those many exciting but frightening things in life."

"Yep! Well I want to be early today lord hokage so I'll leave you to your walk bye!" misty said as she ran farther down the dirt road smiling to her self. The hokage watch misty as she quickly faded down the beaten path as his smile changed into a deep frown. "That girl is so pure and innocent it is hard to believe that those two blood thirsty traders are really her parents…"

Misty sat quietly at her desk while the class waited for there sensei to arrive. Next to misty was a rather pissed off looking Dia since she found out that misty got up early and went for an 'early morning walk' instead of waiting for her.

After about 5 more minutes of waiting a rather pissed off Iruka can in to the class room but he was not alone. Behind there usually calm teacher was a blonde haired boy that was tied up by a rope which was being pulled by Iruka. Misty stared at the little boy then looked at her sensei then back to the tied up blonde boy and sighed knowingly. "Ok class, today I will put you on teams of three and assign you to your sensei. Also Naruto here will be joining us this morning so he can receive his punishment later." Misty looked at Naruto who was grinning like a fox and mouthed the words 'what did you do Naruto?' His smile widened as he mouthed 'I spray painted the Huuga clan's main gates' and misty rolled her eyes and looked back at her sensei who had just called out the first two teams. "Team 3 Kae Yagi, Mao Marata and Waki Kimura your sensei will be Iria Sano." Misty looked up at the celebrating blonde and pink haired girl she knew as Kae and smiled at her. she also saw Mao who looked like he was about to die since he was put on the same team as Kae. Then misty looked at the last member of team 3 and glared almost instantly when she noticed it was the purple haired girl. "Um misty…" Dia said as she saw the two in a glaring match.

"Team 4 Haru Haruno," a pink haired boy in the back of the room looked up slightly and blinked indifferently. "Leo Yagizawa," now all of the girls were paying attention and all looking at the blinded blue haired boy in the front with hearts in there eyes. "And Misty Aries you three will have Nijito Hasegawa as your sensei." Now all of the girls glared at Misty who glared at Iruka. 'I wanted to be on the same team with my friend not with Mr. Pinky and blind boy.' Misty thought as she pouted not even noticing all of the glares. "Team five Dia Yamanaka, Sonomi Takahashi and Sora Lee will be on Hojo Oyama team." Iruka continued on with the rest of the name but misty did not listen because she was still glaring at Iruka. After a while Iruka finished his list and began to speak, "All right students it is time for lunch now. Lunch will end at 12:30 and you all will report back here to meet your senseis. You all are dismissed." Misty and the rest of the group walked out of the building silently until Misty and Dia broke the silence in the court yard.

"**It's not fair, I wanted to be on your team!**" they said together as the fell to there knees hugging each other tightly and anime tears fell from there eyes.

"Oi, misty-chan, Dia-chan, stop crying your making a scene." Sora lee said as he looked around embarrassed to even know them.

"Yeah stop being such drama queens it's not the end of the world you know." Sonomi said as he folded his arms.

"Nooooooo! That's were your wrong! You three at lest have each other and all I got is Mr. Pinky and the boy who all the girls seem to like and I don't know why!" misty said whining as more anime tears feel from her eyes. Sora and Sonomi sweat dropped as they looked behind the girls.

"um…Aries." Just then some one cleared there throats and every one looked behind them to see a rather pissed off pink haired boy and a tall blue haired boy who wore his head protector over his eyes standing there looking at misty and Dia.

"Um hi!" Misty said laughing nervously since she recognized them immediately. Misty and Dia immediately stood up and started acting like nothing happened and the boys sweat dropped.

"You girls are so weird; I don't even know why we came over here." Haru said with a look that said 'why the hell are we talking to them again'.

"Well nothing is keeping you here." Misty snapped as she folded her arms against her chest as she glared at him.

"Now, Now there is no need to argue we have only come to invite you misty, out to lunch with us so we can eat as a team and get to know each other. So what do you say, would you like to eat with us?" Leo asked stepping in front of Haru as he flashed one of his dazzling smiles to misty. Misty looked at him flatly and noticed Dia was swoon over him so she made up her mind.

"No thanks. We will get to know each other when we meet our sensei later today so I want to spend my last day of freedom eating lunch with my best friends. Thanks for the offer any way though." Misty said as she grabbed a stunned Dia by the arm and walked off to the ramen shack with Sonomi and Sora lee close behind.

"Eh ah s-sure." Leo said as he watched the group of four run off a little bet shocked.

"Ah at last there gone! Now come on Leo lets go get some lunch. Eh… Leo?" Haru stared at the unresponsive blue haired boy indifferently before a wide smirk spread across his face.

"Ah now I get it, your not use to having girls walk away from you willingly are you?" Haru asked smugly. Leo remained quiet as he walk passed Haru towards the nearest food stand. "No I not really, but I don't mind. She is entitled to her own decisions after all." 'What an interesting girl. I wonder what she will contribute to our team.' Haru still smirked as he said "Right Leo what ever you say."


	4. Nijito sensei

**Chapter 3 Nijito sensei**

Misty sat quietly in the class room staring out the window thinking over what her friends said at lunch.

**Flash back**

Misty and the rest of her friends were current eating at the local ramen shack or at least misty was.

"Uh misty don't you think you should have gone with them? After all they are your team mates." Dia said pocking at her ramen.

"No way! I'm spending my last day with you guys since none of us know when the next time we will see each other again is." Misty said in a matter of fact way.

"Yeah but Aries you don't want to start off on the wrong foot with them. They are going to be your team mates for a long time." Sonomi said thoughtfully as he ate his lunch.

"That's my point! I'm going to be stuck on there team forever so what is wrong with eating with my friends instead of with them for one time." Misty said as she started to blow bubbles in her drink.

"Well if you say so." They all said as Sora lee sprinkled some spices into his ramen not knowing that the cap fell off as he took a bite.

"AGGGGHHHH HOT HOT HOT GET ME SOME WATER! HOT HOT HOT!" Sora lee shouted as his whole face turned a bright shade of red.

**End flashback**

Misty laughed lightly to herself remembering how Sora lee looked like at lunch.

"What are you laughing at Misty?" Leo asked as misty noticed they were the last team left in the class room.

"Oh nothing just remembering something funny. Anyway where do you think our sensei is?" Misty asked quickly changing the subject.

"I don't know he should have been here by now."

**else where**

A tall red haired man walked out of a large office that was guarded by two chunin. He was just about to close the door before he heard an elderly but commanding authority voice say, "Nijito remember what we have just discussed, you can not show hated towards any on your team especially to the girl. She is not responsible for your brother Yuujirou's death." The red haired man clenched his knuckles before turning around slightly and smirking, "I know lord Hokage you don't have to worry about little ol' me. I won't do anything." The hokage looked at him, studying him for a minute before saying, "Good. Now move along your team is waiting for you." "Right." He said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

It had been over 20 minutes since all of the team had left the class room except team 4. Team 4 was still waiting when a bird hit the glass. "What the? What is the bird try to accomplish by hitting the window over and over again? A concussion?" Misty asked as she walked over and opened the window. The bird flow in immediately and quickly landed on Haru's head. "Master Nijito is on the roof and he requests your company." Said the small bird. "Understood. We will be there in a few minutes." Haru said closing his eyes as the bird flew back out the window. "Well our sensei must be pretty lazy if he sends a summoning to come and get us." Misty said as she walked down the hall way to the stars.

"I think our new sensei is well experienced sense he is able to summon." Leo said calmly as he looked…er …walked strait ahead.

"Think so?" Misty said as she walked between Leo and Haru. Haru walked out onto the roof first followed by his team mates as he spotted a tall red haired man wearing the usual jonins uniform.

"Glad you could make it. I was waiting." Said a deep cocky voice as he motioned for them to sit down.

'Waiting!? We were waiting on him!' misty thought annoyed.

'He is severely cocky to be a jonin sensei' Leo thought as he sat cross legged on the floor with is hands folded in his lap.

"What do you want us to do while we are up here?" Haru asked indifferently.

"Ah good question pinky! I want you three to introduce yourselves to each other so that all of us can know a little something about each other." He said smiling coolly. Haru's eye was twitching as misty asked, "so what exactly do you want us to say about ourselves sensei?" misty asked as her head tilted to the side innocently. Just for a moment Nijito's smile fell slightly, which didn't do unnoticed, as he looked over to misty. "Oh nothing super. Just your name, hobbies you may have, what you like, dislike and your goals for the future." Misty nodded her head, "oh I get it." As she smiled and lightly laughed innocently.

'This girl is so naive it is hard to believe that she came from them.' "Ok it looks like all of you understand so how about you go first pinky."

Haru took a deep breath in obviously annoyed with his sensei. "My name is Haru Haruno and if I gave a damn about what you thought I would have dyed my hair a long time ago." He said glaring which made Nijito smirk. "My hobbies are practicing at the Haruno estate and watching out for my little sister Sakura. I like nothing worth mentioning and dislike numerous things. As for my goals in life, I plan on making the Haruno's a proud clan." Everyone stared at Haru with there own thoughts about his little speak.

'Geez someone needs some happy pills.'

'Just like Haru. Always precise and to the point'

'Ok the kid is….just weird for a kid his age and back ground.

"Ok bluey your next."

"My name is Leo Yagizawa. My hobby is taking long hikes through the woods. I like to train and hang out with my friends and I dislike how my family runs itself and parts of the leaf village government. My goal for the future is to become the most respected leader of the Yagizawa clan." Leo said with determination in his voice.

"Good. You all seem to have a good reason on wanting to become genins but how about you girl?" he asked with a slight sneer. Misty looked at him for a moment. She looked strait into his eyes and just stared.

'Why is she just starring at him? Leo wondered as he watched them with his charka vision.

'He looks mad and sorry at the same time…but why would he be looking at me like that?" misty thought as she continued to stare with her big blue eyes.

"Well are you going to sit there and stare at me all day or are you going to speak?" Nijito voice boomed as he spoke.

"Oh." Misty said lamely as she continued, "my name is misty Aries, my hobbies are training with my dad, scaring his masked friends that come over sometimes and gardening. I like to play with the younger children of the village and I like to help them with there training. I dislike…" misty's face darkened lightly as she looked down and let her bangs cover her face. "I dislike people who think I'm not good enough just because I don't belong to a real clan and think that I am just 90 pounds of dead weight that they can make fun of when ever they want." Misty stayed quiet for a few moments as she tried to push back the tears. "m-my goal is to…is to find out anything I can about my birth parents and I want to find a certain someone and tell him something that I didn't get to the last time I saw him!" Misty said looking up slightly.

"What!? She doesn't remember anything about her parents! What the hell she lived with them for the first half of her life why doesn't she remember them?!' Nijito stared at them with a stern far away look for a few moments until he back to earth.

Ah good now that we have all of that out of they way. Tomorrow we will be having a training exercise to see weather or not you are good enough to be a real genin. Tomorrow show up at the training field with the memorial stone in it at 7:00 sharp and don't eat breakfast." Nijito said just as he was about to leave.

"WA waits Nijito-sensei! What do you mean real genins and why can't we eat breakfast?" misty asked confused just like the others.

"Well girly you're just going to have to wait and see." he said with a cocky grin as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Misty stared flatly at where her sensei just had been as she noticed Haru get up from the ground and walked over to the edge of the building.

"Hey wait are you going?" misty asked confused at Haru's indifferent expression. "Home." Was all he said as he jumped from the roof to the near by tree.

"Sigh….he is so weird." Misty said as she got to her feet.

"Yes but when you get to know him you'll get use to it." Leo said as he walked over to her.

"Yeah I guess." Misty and Leo both jumped of the roof and into the tree near by.

**In the village**

Misty roamed around the village shopping center walking into every clothing store she could find. The store she had just walked into wasn't very crowded even know there was a 50 off sale today. 'geez no wonder there is no one in here this is the place were Gai sensei byes his clothing.' Misty was just about to walk out just when she spotted something blue.

"What is this thing?" misty asked as she pulled out a blue spandex outfit from the rack. She looked at it oddly as she noticed it looked just like Gai sensei except it had a collar, no sleeves, and the bottom looked like spandex shorts. It also zipped up the front and was mint for girls. Misty continued to look for other things in the store and 20 minutes later she found a black skirt that was pointed at the ends and had silver and blue on it. "whoa for a place that Gai sensei shops at they have some pretty cool stuff in here for women." Misty said as she looked through the shoes trying on several different styles of ninja shoes until she found a pair of blue sandals that went all the way up to right under her knee. Misty by now had gown back to the clothing section and picked up four more spandex outfits and skirts along with four more pairs of shoes. Misty award walked over to the casher and quickly paid for everything. By now the sun was just beginning to set as misty walked back to her house.

'I really hope this outfit is flexible enough for me but after all it is spandex.' Misty arrived to a quiet house as usual and quickly put her new close away in her room and took a shower. Misty came back in to the kitchen for a quick dinner and saw the note her father left for her. 'dear misty,

I have gone off to the sound on an important mission and I will not be back until two weeks before the chunnin exams. When I return I want to hear everything about what I have missed. I'm sorry misty but I promise you, that I will make it up to you for missing your birthday when I get back.

Love,

Daddy

Ps. I will bring you a souvenir.'

Misty sighed loudly as she put down the note. "You know what Kakashi one of these days I'm sorry isn't going to be good enough." Misty sighed again as she went in to her room and fell fast asleep


	5. Pass or fail is all that matters!

**Chapter 4: **_**Pass or fail is all that matters!**_

Misty woke to the sound of her alarm clock going off. Misty slowly sat up in bed and stretched until all of the kinks were worked out of her muscles. then out of no where there was a loud growling and misty quickly rapped her arms around her stomach. "oh man don't start already. I thought the point of eating a lot last night was so I wouldn't feel so hungry when I woke up." She said in a winy voice as she stood up and went over to her closet. "ok blue spandex, check, blue shoes, check, black skirt, check, chest binds and hair ties ,check." Misty said as she stripped from her pajamas and started to tightly put on her chest binds but stopped. "maybe I should stop trying to cover them up after all I'm almost 13 and girls my age actually try to stuff there bras not flatten them." Misty thought it over and loosened her binds some. "hopefully I loosened them enough so I don't get red marks any more." She said as she zipped up her spandex jumpsuit and put on her skirt. Misty walked over to her full body mirror and looked herself over. "ok I don't look bad…well it is an improvement form the last one." She sighed as she pulled her hair up into a pony tail and began to brad it and tied it with a hair tie and put a kunai in the hair tie as well.

"now this is what I'm talking about! A look that says I'm young but mature and I can so kick your ass!" she said as she put on her shoes and weapons bag and left her house.

**6:50 training field **

Misty casually walked over to where Leo and Haru were under the large oak tree and stood next to them.

"Hey guys how long have you two been here?" misty asked cheerfully

"We haven't been here long but what is with the new look?" Haru asked as he looked down from his spot in the tree.

"oh I just thought that since we are real ninjas now that I should wear something a little more flexible is all." Misty said as she played with the kunai at the bottom of her brad.

"glad to see all of my students have arrived." Nijito said as he emerged from a puff of smoke.

"Nijito sensei what are we doing while we are out here and why did you tell us to skip breakfast?" misty asked as she started to twirl the kunai in her hand and Nijito sweat dropped. 'Again with the question.'

"we are out here to see weather or not if you three are good enough to be genins." He said smirking at there confused faces.

"but sensei we all passed the final exam doesn't that mean we are a ready genins?" Leo asked as he stood up from the base of the tree.

"hehehe nope! You three may have passed the final exams but that only means you are graduates! You see every jonnin sensei is allowed to test there students in order to decide if they are good enough and can take the pressure of becoming a ninja." He said as he took out a summoning scroll. "summoning art no jutsu!" Nijito shouted as he slammed the scroll into the ground and in a puff of smoke the humming bird from earlier showed up. Team 4 stared at him as he stood back up and placed a timer on a brown log that was behind him.

"ok team four! Think of this as a little team exercise. The objective is to get one of these two bells from my little friend here before noon." He said as he gave the bells to the little red blur.

"Sensei why are there only two bells?" Haru asked as he jumped down from the tree.

"well pinky that is a good question. There are only two bells because no matter what one person will fail." Misty eyes hardened when she heard this. 'wait a minute all of the ninja teams I have seen have a sensei and three members not two. He is planning something I just know it.' "alright catch the bird and get the bell is all you have to do to pass! There are no rules to this little game so fight all you want just don't kill each other I don't want to explain what happened to your parents. Began!" at that the bird flew off and two of the three members went after it but misty just stood there and then sat.

"what do you think you are doing?! The test has already began go after it!" Nijito yelled at the slit eyed misty who was looking at the ground with her hand under her head. 'I know I'm missing something, but what…two bells, three ninjas, noon, teams of 3…hmm.'

**Else where**

Leo ran as fast as he could and kept the bird in sight which was some what difficult since it was much faster then a normal humming bird. Haru on the other hand was much farther behind but could still see the bird. 'this isn't going to work! The damn thing is to fast and I don't know any jutsus that could catch it! I'm screwed! Maybe I could lure it into a trap…yes that's perfect scare it into a trap!' Haru thought as he formed hand signs "shadow clone no jutsu!" he said as ten Haru's puffed up next to him. "Spread out bring the bird to me when I give you the signal." He said as he dived off in to the woods looking for supplies.

Leo on the other hand was right on the tail of the bird. "here birdie, birdie." Leo said tauntingly to the bird as he swapped at it and the bird in turn sped up.

"I'm so going to catch you! There is no way I'm failing because of a bird as retarded as you!" he said as he flashed a felineish smile and jumped from tree to tree on all fours.

**Back with misty**

Misty sat there still thinking to herself "two bells, three ninjas, noon, and teams of 3…'then it hit her and she fell over anime style "Duh! Teams of three team work! I'm such an idiot!" misty shouted and then she heard clapping. "Finally at least one of you three numbskulls gets it!" Nijito said as he looked through binoculars and watched both Leo and Haru working on there completely opposite plans to catch the bird.

"the whole point of this exercise is to get us to work together isn't it?" misty asked as Nijito nodded. She sweat dropped, "Of course it is." Misty said with a cloud above her head. "hey wait Nijito-sensei didn't you say there wasn't any rules?! So if I wanted to I could summon something too?!" misty asked hopefully.

"well yeah there are no rules but you can't learn how to summon by just watching me do it once." He said confused 'where the hell is she taking this?'

"great! Ok bye!" she said as she grabbed a scroll out of her bag and ran in to the forest.

"summoning art no jutsu 'k9 trio'" misty shouted once she found a clearing in the forest. Then in a large puff of smoke emerged three large dogs that were covered in battle scares. "who summoned us?" said a deep voice. "Hio, Doggy! I summoned you guys. Can you three help me pass my genin exam? You see we are suppose to work as a team in order to pass the exam but my team mates are lost somewhere in this forest and you go get them and bring them back here for me?" misty asked looking strait into the horse like dog.

"hey wait your Kakashi's kid! Of course we will be back as soon as we find them." He said just as he was about to leave.

"hey wait one of you needs to watch the flying birdie that has the bells so we can find it later!" misty shouted as the dogs disappeared into the shadows.

For the next twenty minutes misty sat and waited for her dogs to return. While she was waiting she thought of ways to catch the flying devil. But after awhile she got up and picked some of the flowers that were near by. As she was picking the flowers the dogs came barreling in with a screaming and kicking Leo and Haru.

"oi you mange mutt let go of me!" Leo shouted as the dog dropped him along with Haru. "what is the meaning of this?" Haru asked as he stood up and looked to misty who was smiling nervously.

"hehehe hi guys sorry if my dogs scared you." Misty said dropping the flowers and put her two fingers together nervously.

"what these are your dogs?!" Leo shouted looking shocked.

"hehehe yeah. Sorry about that but it would have taken longer if I went after both of you and we only have two hours left before time is up." Both boys settled down after realizing she was right. "why did you bring us both here aren't we suppose to go after the bells?" Haru asked as she smile once again.

"yep! And that is what we are going to do as a team. The whole point of this exercise is to work together and use team work. Face it none of us has what it takes to catch a 3inch target that can travel of the speed of 60 miles per hour. And even know we can throw a kunai at 200mph we are not experienced enough to hit such a small target." Misty said in a matter of fact tone.

"ok so we can't hit or catch the target what should we do?" Leo asked as he looked over to the flowers that were on the ground.

"I don't have the slightest clue but that's why we are together so we can put art heads together!" misty said as the dogs behind her sweat dropped. "Are you sure she is Kakashi's kid? She acts nothing like him." Sasz whispered while the humans continued to talk. "yeah I'm sure but she looks a lot more mature and a little less naïve since the last time I saw her." Crog whispered back. "When was that?" there was a long silence before he spoke again. "Two years ago." Crog said as he studied the young girls face. "that night when he left Kohana."

"ok and ideas?" misty asked as she picked up a flower and started to pull the petals.

"before your dogs came to get me I was making a cage that I could trap the bird in I can go get that." Haru offered indifferently.

"ok but what good will that do? If we have nothing to lure the bird into…" Leo pointed out but was interrupted by misty. "Saru Suberi and Mukuge! We could lure it in with Saru Suberi and Mukuge." She said triumphantly as she held up the flowers that were in her lap.

"What will flowers do?" Haru asked annoyed.

"simple they will feed it! Usually a summoning will feed off the summonses charka but a low level summoning like the humming bird will not pass up the chance to feed it self with the nectar of the Saru Suberi and Mukuge flowers. You see a normal humming bird has to eat every ten minutes so it won't die from starvation. So…" misty said smiling

"So if we fill the cage with these flowers and direct it to it…" Leo started. "we will have our bells! I'll go get it right away!" Haru shouted as he sprinted off into the forest. " ok Leo you are going to help me pick the flowers while you doggies find the perfect place to put the cage." They nodded all together and before long more flowers were picked, haru was back with the cage and the dogs had found a good location for it.

"Ok Leo tie the cage up there on that branch and Haru tie the line to the cage's door and led it over to where we will be hiding." Misty instructed as Crog came running to wards them. "its coming hide!" "What we aren't ready yet!" misty said as she quickly put the flowers into the cage and took there positions as fast as they could. Just moments later the humming bird flew into the area looking around not even seeing Leo in the tree above and misty, haru and the dogs in the bushes below. The bird spotted the flowers and quickly flew to the cage. Misty nudge Haru and he quickly pulled the cage door trapping the bird in it immediately. "yahoo! We got it!" Leo shouted as he jumped down and landed gracefully on the ground. "Yeah we did it!" misty said as she threw her own little party as Haru just smirked. "hehehe birdie 0 team 4 1 hehehe!" misty said as she unknowingly hugged Leo who blushed a bright red. Haru stood back and watch his two team mates blush a bright red as he walked over to the cage and grabbed the two bells. " come on guys lets go return Nijito sensei's bird to him." Haru said cockily.

**With Nijito **

"Well time is about up I wonder what those little brats are up to… there probably flat on the ground exhausted from running after my humming bird for all of these hours." Nijito said lazily. " HEY NIJITO SENSEI WE ARE BACK WITH BIRDY!" misty yelled as Nijito fell flat on his face.

"You did what now?!" he said as he saw his bird in a wooden cage in misty's arms and the two bells in Haru's hand.

"well I'll be. You three actually caught my humming bird very impressive." Nijito said standing up and released his jutsu so the bird disappeared and a puff of smoke.

"but now you have to decide who gets the bells." He said with a sly smirk but it was greeted with misty's wide grin.

"all of us will! We are sharing as teammates should and we have decided to pass as a team or fail as a team but in the end we are a team and we do these things together right guys?" misty said as she put her arms around both of the boys necks laughing cheerfully.

"right." They both said smiling/smirking at each other.

"Well then if you three have come to same conclusion I guess I have no choice then to pass all of you." He said chuckling lightly to himself. 'I guess the girl isn't so bad after all. There is no way a kid like her so willing to help and to be part of a team would be able to kill someone the same as you Yuujirou.' Nijito thought as he looked up the sky smiling. "YEAH WE PASSED NOW LET'S GO GET SOME LUNCH!" misty shouted as she ran off towards the ramen shack dragging both Leo and Haru behind her. "Oh boy something tells me I'm in to deep." Nijito said as he watched the cloud of dust grow smaller as his team ran farther away from him.

**June 6 2007**

No like! This is not how I planned the genin exam happening! Oh well can't win them all! I think this chapter was the longest so far and I had to look up how fast a humming bird was which is 45mph not 60 but since it's a summoning it can go faster and I had to look up the ten minute thing and how fast we can throw knives and yeah 200mph that's pretty fast. Anyway yeah Leo was acting a little cattish and I bet you want to know why! Well I'm not telling you yet :3 oh and what is this event that happened 2 years ago? who is this mystery man? Is he hot? Hell yeah! Keep reading and find out!


	6. ramen,amnesia,intruder oh my!

**Chapter 5: ramen, amnesia, intruder oh my!**

**(don't own naruto) **

"So tell me Nijito did they pass or did they fail like all of the rest?" the third asked as he casually smoked his pipe. Nijito sat in front of him looking out the window of the plain looking office.

"They passed. Funny I thought I was being rather tough on them too." He said as with a playful sounding disappointment in his voice.

"Or maybe you have met your match with these kids after all they all come from a ninja back ground." The third said smiling.

"Yes your right. The Haruno's are excellent medic nins , the Yagizawa's are the best known clan at taijutsu along with there summoning skills and well the girl is just a piece of work." He finished frowning as he looked over to the hokage.

"My my, she must have really have put on a good impression for you to give her a complement. Tell me what did she do?" Nijito scuffed and throw the wooden cage over to the hokage.

"Basically when I said go, instead of rushing off like the other two did, she sat down right then and there until she figure out the point of the exam. Then she went rushing off and the next thing I know she screaming that they did it and that they caught my bird." He said yawning slightly.

" Hehehehahahahahahaha!" Nijito stared at his hokage as the older man went in to a laughing fit. "Sir…"

"Hahaha just as I expected! She didn't understand so she sat down and thought it over. I just didn't think she would actually sit there smack dab in the middle of the battle field to do it!" the hokage said laughing even harder. "right…" Nijito said laughing lightly.

**Ramen shop**

"Ah…ahchoo! Ew I just sneezed into my ramen!" misty said rubbing her nose and ordering a new bowl.

"Someone is thinking about you." Leo said as he took another bite of his ramen.

"What?" misty asked as she propped herself up on the counter with her elbow.

"Its something that my mom use to tell me when I was younger. She said when you sneeze some one is thinking about you." Leo said smiling friendly to her.

"oh really, all my dad use to tell me was, no stay away from the sharp objects I'm not paying for any more peoples hospital bills." Misty said as she took a bite of her new ramen as Leo sweat dropped.

"Idiot." Haru said as he finished the rest of his ramen. Misty was about to yell but was tackled and hit the floor with a 'umph'

"Hey misty! Have you gone on any missions yet? Have you saved a princess or a noble kingdom from being over run by a dragon?!" Naruto yelled as he sat on top of misty who was flat on the floor with swirls in her eyes. "Naruto! You didn't have to tackle her to the ground you know!" said a little pink haired girl who currently entered the ramen shake with her arms tightly around the one and only Uchiha heir. "humph." was all the Uchiha said as he entered too. But misty recovered quickly and immediately hugged Naruto who was caught off guard and he was flailing his arms around with his face planted into misty breast. "Hey Naruto where have you been? I haven't seen you since sensei tied you up in class I though you didn't make it!" misty shouted as everyone sweat dropped.

"Hehehe no way! I got away for Iruka sensei before he got the chance to kill me!" Naruto said smiling like an idiot. "Humph what are you talking about Naruto sensei made you scrub the gates clean. I saw you." Sasuke said with a smirk. "Sasuke!" Naruto yelled but was interrupted as Sakura ran over to Haru dragging Sasuke with her.

"Big brother! Look this is Sasuke. He is my boyfriend isn't he the coolest?!" Sakura giggled lightly. Haru turned to look at Sasuke and quickly started to glare.

"Get rid of him." Haru said looking strait into Sasuke's glaring eyes and Sakura's smile instantly fell.

"Haru don't you think that is a little harsh." Leo said as he stood up from his chair.

"I don't care get rid of him." He said louder as everyone was quiet and stared at the two. By now Sakura had released Sasuke and stood back from them. Then before anyone could blink Haru crashed into some near by chairs with a red fist mark on his face. "Don't ever talk about him like he is trash! I don't care if we are on the same team, you will never talk about Sasuke like that!" misty shouted as she rubbed her knuckles and secretly thanked god she had gloves on.

"What the hell was that for!" Haru shouted as he jumped up and glared at misty his face still red from the hit.

"It's for insulting Sasuke duh!" misty said as they entered into a heated glare fight. Leo sweat dropped as he watched the scene in front of him and quickly walked over to where Sasuke was.

"Sorry about that Haru acts like this a lot you are just going to have to ignore him." Leo said as he rubbed the back of his head nervously as Haru stormed over glaring at Leo.

"What the hell does that mean Leo?!" Haru asked fuming with a large white band-aide in the middle of his face.

"Oh nothing." Leo said sweat dropping as every one else laughed at the scene of the two boys fighting and misty back at the counter eating her ramen along side Naruto ,Sasuke ,and Sakura laughing together as if nothing had happened. Sasuke looked at misty as she talked with Naruto and smiled slightly to himself. 'She is someone to admire…' Sasuke thought as he watched misty and Naruto both compete against each other in a ramen eating contest. 'But sometimes she is so weird.' Sasuke thought with a disgusted expression as he watched them eat bowl after bowl.

**Later on**

Team four walked around the village after lunch trying to find something to entertain them selves with but to no avail.

"God you would think that there would be something to do in this village right now!" misty shouted as she sat down against the wooden fence as the two boys stood in front of her.

"Yeah you would think so, but I guess after this morning's excitement nothing can quite compare." Leo said looking to the sky…sort of.

"Hey I wonder what our first mission will be?" misty said excitedly.

"Probably something stupid, like catching lost pets or babysitting." Haru said folding his arms and closing his eyes.

"OH and how right you are!" Nijito said after walking out of a puff of smoke.

"What's right sensei?" misty asked as she stood up.

"Your first mission is to catch a lost pet." Nijito said as everyone except Haru fell over.

"What serious!?" misty yelled as Haru said indifferently "told you so." And misty glared at him.

"We will get the mission description tomorrow and we will catch the house pet. After that and if we have enough time we will do more missions of this rank, which is rank d." Nijito said answering the unasked question.

"Why do we have to do such easy task I mean the villagers could do these things." Leo pointed out as Nijito sighed.

"Lesion kiddies, I know these are easy mission but you three haven't even been ninja's for a day and since I don't know where your experience starts and stops we are just going to have to take things slow. But if you do your best on ever mission and complete them all successfully the hokage might throw us a bone and give us a c ranked mission." Nijito said as he rubbed his temples.

"Ok but I still don't understand how these missions are ranked." Misty said looking down in thought.

"That's ok the hokage will explain tomorrow. He has this little speech he gives to all of the new genins memorized so he can explain it to you in a way you can understand better."

"Sounds like the hokage needs a change in his routine if he memorized the whole speech." Leo said sweat dropping.

"All right enough of all that. Meet up right outside the hokage building at 7 am sharp!"

"Yes sensei." team 4 said together as the sensei disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Well at least he didn't send his bird to tell us like last time." Misty said and was answered with two agreeing head nods.

"I'm going home." Haru announced as he turned around and started walking away.

"Um why is he acting like a punk? He does know his hair is pink right?" misty asked looking over to Leo after Haru had turned the corner.

"Its just how he is." Leo said still look at where Haru had turned.

" Hey Leo, do you want to come over to my house my dad isn't home." Misty asked as Leo blushed a bright red and looked down.

"u-um t-tha-t's ok, i-I s-should be g-getting home soon a-anyway." Leo said stuttering as he looked down trying to hide his blush. By now misty was looking at him oddly and noticed his blush and realized why he was blushing.

"No that's not what I meant! I meant do you want to come over and train not…not that!" Misty said as she flailed her arms around blushing just as hard as he was.

"Oh ok. Lead the way." Leo said as his blush died down a little. On the way to Misty's house no one talked and Leo was a few steps behind misty trying not to make eye contact even though no one could see his eyes because of the head band.

"Ok we are here." Misty said as she unlocked the front gate and started walking to the back of the house to the training field.

"Wow your mom must love gardening a lot to plant and take care of all of these flowers." Leo said as he took in all of the smells.

"Actually I don't have a mom. Well I guess I did at some point because I can remember a women's voice singing a lullaby to me but I don't have any pictures of her." misty said as she stopped and bent down to smell the flowers.

"Sorry I didn't know." Leo said regretfully.

" It's ok, I don't mind talking about it." Misty said as she stood up and continued to walk to the back of the house.

" Does your dad have any pictures of her? From like there wedding?" Leo asked fowling her.

"No. you see I don't really have any parents just an anbu named Kakashi for a father figure." Misty said as she sat in the grass on the training field.

"Oh so he adopted you?" Leo asked curiously.

"Sort of. He found me wondering around in the forest covered in blood that wasn't mine when I was six. Doctors think the reason why I can't really remember anything about my parents is because my mind has some how given itself amnesia to block out something that had happened." She said looking up to the sky her face void of any emotions.

"Amnesia?" Leo asked confused.

"Yeah the mind can give itself amnesia when something to emotionally stressful happens and ones mind can't handle it." Misty said looking over to Leo. Misty and Leo never really got to train before it was time for Leo to go home. They continued to talk about misty amnesia and what they thought happened to her parents but misty ended up laughing at Leo's expression as he went on a 'what if' rant. By now Leo had gone home and misty was now lying in bed half asleep and this was her final thought before she slipped even further into lala land was, 'I wonder what really happened that day in the forest…zzzz.' She lay asleep in her cream sheets peacefully as a pair of red eyes watched her from her window and gently, noiselessly opened the window and slipped in to her room. The dark figure walked slowly, cautiously over to misty bedside and knelt down next to her. The figure wore a large black clock that had red clouds on it and it seemed to be a young man no older then 16. He studded her with his night piercing red eye and gently pushed her bangs out of her face and kissed he softly on the cheek.

"I will visit you again very soon misty. I will never leave you a lone in this world." He said as he quickly got up and left the same way he had came.

**A/N: yeah ch 5 done! Anyway I bet you all know who the cloaked man is but please hummer me there is a good reason why he is there and I don't know what his real age is in the manga so I just picked 16. Anyway please read and review. Also let me know who your fav character is so far in this fic and the character who gets the most votes by ch 10 I will draw ya'll a pic and post it on my fav fanart site. Oh and don't worry I don't draw stick people I'm actually pretty good at drawing anime I will announce the winner when ch 10 comes. Also I have some art up already of team 4 on My name there is Misty Aries so look for my art in the Naruto and original categorys. **


	7. d ranked missions

**Chapter 6: d ranked missions**

The sun was shining throw the apartments windows at the Hatake residence but misty ,the only one who really lived there, wasn't home. She was off walking down one of the villages' many streets looking from right to left and back again with a head set walky-talky snugly in her ear.

" This is red humming bird to black bird any signs of the target? Over." Nijito voice was heard over the two way.

" Negative no signs here in sector A should I move to sector D? Over." Misty said adjusting the mike as she jumped to the roof of a near by building.

"Alright move to sector D and keep a sharp eye out on your way over. Over" Nijito said as he watched his students from afar with binoculars.

"Alright black bird out." Misty said as she jumped from roof to roof. 'God this mission sucks. But at least it is better than lessoning to Iruka sensei and lord hokage go on about the ranking. I got the point like five minutes into the conversation.' Misty thought as she stopped and took a look around and took out a sheet of paper.

"Mission target has a red ribbon on its right ear. Ok." Misty said out loud to her self and was about to jump when something caught her eye.

"Hm… could it be?" misty asked as she watched a small figure with a bow on its ear turn over a trashcan. Misty jumped down and quietly walked over a few feet away from the trash can but then the figure looked up, misty froze and it bolted.

" Damn it! Flamingo, blue jay target is moving to sector c fast! Over!" misty said as she chased the demon animal trough the village knocking into various people. " If it keeps up this pace it will be in sector A in 10 minutes!" misty shouted into the mike.

"Alright we'll cut it off in sector b. over" Leo said as she sent charka to his nose to try and catch the targets sent.

"Alright! Move out!" in a matter of minutes the target was cornered by all three members of team 4. "Alright black bird, go for the capture!"

"Roger!" misty said as she pounced on the target and held it tightly in her arms.

"Verify the target flamingo, does it have a red bow on its right ear?" Nijito asked as the cat started to claw fiercely at Misty's unprotected arms.

"Yes we have the target." Haru said watching misty with the angry cat getting scratched to death.

"Mission: catch Tora is a success meet back at the hokage tower." Nijito said and puffed to the tower.

"Owowowowowowowowow god damn it stop it you stupid cat!" misty shouted as she was trying to hold the cat as far as she could from her body. Then Leo took the cat away from misty and held it in his arms. Misty stared at the now purring cat and back at Leo.

"How did you do that?!" misty shouted as she pointed and accusing finger at Leo who sweat dropped.

" Hehehehehe my family summoning are cats so we tend to get along with them easily." Leo said as misty walked over.

"Well my family's summoning are dogs so that demon right there better watch out." Misty said glaring at the cat in Leo's arms and as a result the cat scratched misty right in the face.

" GAA OWOWOWOWOWOWOW! That hurt!" misty shouted as she covered her face with her hand because of the pain and her eyes started to tear up.

" I guess you shouldn't threaten it Misty." Leo said with a nervous laugh as they walked back to the tower.

"Congratulation team 4 you have passed your first mission." The hokage said as team 4 watched the cat Tora be squished by its owner.

"I feel bad for the cat. No wonder it's so fast at running." Leo said with a worried expression as he watched the cat and its owner.

"I heard that catching that cat is a weekly mission." Haru said looking over to the hokage.

"What! Weekly?! I don't want to be attacked by that stupid cat every week!" misty shouted as she rubbed her now bandage arms. By now Nijito had received the new missions scrolls and began walking over to his group.

" geez misty what happened to your face?" Nijito said as he looked at the three lines going down her face and intently regretted it as she glared at him.

"What do you think happened…..what's our next mission?" misty asked pouting over what happened to her face.

Oh ah our next mission is babysitting the thirds grandson, Konohamaru for two hours." Nijito said as he led his team outside.

"Ok that shouldn't be to hard." Misty said as she took the lead as Leo and Haru exchanged glances.

**2 hours later**

Team 4 now stood back in front of the hokage but not looking the same as they did only two hours before. Team four now had face paint all over them. Well Leo and Misty did, Haru was spotless. ' I can't believe Haru is good with children. He got everything under control in a flash as if he knew what he was doing.' Misty thought as she looked over to Haru who had his indifferent expression back on his face. 'I don't get him at all.'

"Good job team 4 your last mission of the day is walking the dogs at the dog shelter near the newly built apartments." Lord hokage said as he handed Nijito the mission scroll.

"yes! Finally a mission I like!" misty shouted smiling as everyone else sweat dropped.

Team 4 was almost done walking all of the dogs at the shelter and now they were finishing up the last few.

"well these missions are a waste of my time." Haru said as he glared at the tiny rat of a dog he was walking.

" I agree these missions are fairly easy. are there no harder ones?" Leo asked looking up to the roof knowing Nijito was still up there. Misty as well looked up to the roof when no one answered.

"sensei?" misty asked as she tied her dog to the post and jumped to the roof only to find Nijito asleep with a magazine over his eyes. "SENSEI WAKE UP!" she shouted and Nijito didn't move a muscle as he spoke. "what do you want?" he asked as he moved the magazine.

"What we want are harder missions." Haru said jumping to the roof as well.

"Is that the only reason you brats woke me up? So you could complain about your missions? What do you want me to do about it?" Nijito said lazily and turned over to his side facing away from his students.

" we want you to go to the hokage and ask for a harder mission! And I woke you up to do this too!" misty shouted red in the face as she kicked Nijito-sensei off the roof and he landed hard on the ground below. Now everyone was looking at misty and then back to Nijito surprise and shock written all over there faces.

"maybe now you won't be so lazy!" misty shouted at her now swirly eyed sensei.

After Nijito had regained consciousness team 4 had successfully completed all of there missions for the day and were sent home early with no training do to there sensei being mad. Now misty and Leo were off walking around the village together since Haru decided to go off by himself some were and train. "So Leo what should we do?" misty asked as she looked into a store. " I don't know how about we just walk around until we spot something of interest." Leo suggested as he put his hands in his pockets.

"ok." Misty said absently as they walked together down the streets but was soon pulled out of her thoughts when a few high pitched screams shattered her ear drums. "LEO OH MY GOD LEO YOU'RE SO HOT WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME!?" Leo panicked as he saw a wall of screaming fangirls come at him so he by reflex scooped misty up bride style and jumped to the roofs running away as fast as he could.

"wah! Leo what are you doing!? Put me down!" misty shouted as she put her arms around his neck tightly afraid to fall.

"Sorry misty but not until we are a safe distance away from them." Leo said calmly as he jumped from roof to roof until he couldn't hear them anymore. After about ten minutes of running away Leo finally landed in an alleyway on the other side of the village and put ,a none to happy, misty down. "About time! You know I could have followed you here you didn't have to pick me up!" misty said straitening and dusting off her clothing.

"I'm sorry I will keep that in mind for next time." He said as he started for the entrance of the ally and misty followed mumbling under her breath. "men."

Once they got out in the open they took a look around and spotted a few small shops and venders.

"Well since YOU have had your run how about we just go for a walk now." Misty suggested as she started walking down the street. After a few minutes of silence Leo was the one who broke it.

"If I have angered you I am sorry." Leo said looking over at misty sideways.

"eh no I'm not mad I'm just not use to having people holding me is all." Misty said taking up a lazy pose that she learned from her father figure.

"oh I see…" Leo said as he looked down.

"hey Leo I know this is a little out of the blue but its been bugging me. Why haven't you left like Haru?" misty asked looking over to Leo who looked confused.

"I mean you have other friends don't you? So why spend your free time with me?" misty said looking up to the sky.

"It's simple really. I don't have any other friends." Misty now had stopped in her tracks and was staring at the blue haired boy with wide eyes. "What you don't have any other friends!? But you are such a nice guy why wouldn't you have any other friends?!" suddenly a pained expression came over Leo as his hand moved up to his chest. "The reason is very complicated and has to do with my family's history and I don't want to talk about it." Leo said as he looked around the crowded village street…well sorta.

"Oh I understand…..sorry I didn't mean to hit a sore topic." She said looking guiltily at her feet.

"No it is all right. The point is that I treasure the friends I have out side of my clan and like to spend time with them." Leo said looking up smiling lightly at her.

"I see." misty said as she studied his carefully.

**A/n: yeah chappy finished! God I hate this chapter! I so had writers block bad! Well I don't like this chapter at all and I think I wrote it badly….if I feel up to it maybe I'll go back and rewrite it…probably not. Oh well! Ok will they get a harder mission? Duh! Will Leo's families past be reviled? Eh maybe with time. And were does Haru go off to all the time!?...personally I don't know but I will think something up! Please read and review! And tell me what you like and dislike** **about this story so far. Also please tell me who your fav character is so far. Also be nice when you are telling me what you don't like! Thank you and good bye.**


End file.
